Land of Twilight and Cathedrals
"You may ask, 'what is the significance of the sky'? It is the Doom that was the price of our old follies. The twilight signifies the end of our joys and the stars themselves are only held up by the dust that surrounds us. If you need further proof, seek the records in the labyrinthine cellars of the cathedrals." : -informative consorts when asked about the nature of the stars The [Land of Twilight and Cathedrals] (abbreviated as LOTAC) is Joel Ardale's Land in the Medium. He got there through his first gate. Joel's house is located at the top of an obsidian cliff, which is surrounded by the lake of mercury that teleported with his house. LOTAC is inhabited by geckos and flies, and its Denizen is Tartarus [The Living Prison]. Terrain The landscape of LOTAC is mostly a featureless desert composed of cobalt and sapphire grains. Certain parts are made of gravel or of layers of igneous rock from long dead volcanoes. The land is split by the occasional stream of lava. The lava all stems from one volcano. The center of the volcano is an island connected to the rim by a bridge. On this island is the top of a massive Knell Tower. The cathedral that the Knell Tower belongs to is known as the Church, and is the only entrance to the Underworld that a player can cross through without threat of certain death. Purple rocks dot the landscape. The geckos scour the Land for these rocks, as they contain the seeds that they grow new plants from. Such plants do not bear their own seeds. Cathedrals are frequently found growing from the desert wastes, providing shelter. Every cathedral houses an entrance to the Underworld, where the Denizen resides. This makes each cathedral an optional dungeon. Interestingly, one can dig under the sand to find more cathedrals. Each cathedral also houses a Knell Tower, which contains a Bell and a Mechanism Ledger. Legislation Ledgers are books where petitions for new laws can be written down. The Knell will toll its bells and keep the law in the Ledger if it is accepted, at which point offenders of the law are penalized through suffering or death. The law cannot be avoided through time travel, though if a crime was committed before the law was passed and the individual was unaware of the nature of the law, they will be spared. If the law and its concurrent penalty are not deemed fair, the Knell simply does not toll, and the written law is erased from the Ledger. The gecko consorts live either in nomadic villages that travel the deserts, or they have settled down in cathedrals. A village of mystic geckos lives on the aboveground portions of Ebon Church, and they act as a 'last opportunity' for their player to use the geckos' services before they confront Tartarus. Types of Grist Basalt, Granite, Obsidian, Slate, Steel, Slag, Iron, Jet, Shale, Cobalt, Sapphire, Lapis Lazuli, Bronze, Copper, Diamond, Onyx, Pumice, Gneiss, Silicon, Aquamarine, Mercury, Emerald, Beryl, Felt, Malachite Multicolor Opal Lich Powers Liches of LOTAC can use one of three different branches of power: *Lava **Bolt projects a glob of lava at the target **Shield surrounds a target with a swirling haze of magma which burns nearby matter **Whip projects a whip of lava one of the Lich's upper appendages **Wall erects a wall of fast-cooling lava **Aura The Lich always radiates intense heat **Control The Lich may manipulate environmental lava **Cool orders portions of lava to cool very fast **Immunity Aura renders nearby Underlings immune to damage originating from lava **Magmawalk The Lich can walk on lava and enable allies to do so as well **Geyser after a short delay, lava bursts out of a patch of ground *Stars **Swarm fires three shards of meteoric debris at the target **Starfall causes a meteor to fall at a designated location **Clouds causes ash to float up into the air, obscuring vision and potentially causing respiratory problems **Twilight a form of penetrating vision which all Underlings in the area can use to see around barriers **Beam a beam of light fires from the sky, straight downward, and bathes the area in a blinding light **Gaze laser vision **Meteor turns a clump of matter into a meteor, which lifts off into the sky quickly **Storm meteorites and nearby stones orbit the Lich at dangerous speeds *Blue Desert **Cobalt Bolt projects a wave of blue sand **Sandstorm raises nearby blue sand, then causes it to fly around **Aura nearby Underlings that stay in place remain blended in with the desert **Bury Buries an Underling for ambush **Quicksand turns a patch of sand into quicksand **Sandshock concentric waves of force push sand away from the Lich **Shield a thick layer of blue sand surrounds the target, consuming most projectiles and protecting them from most injury **R Under-Funnel creates a hole in the desert from which the hideous Underlings can crawl out Category:Planet Category:Doom Category:Kids Session 1.0 Category:Kids Session 1.0 Planets